


Maguilty Water

by Animegamernerd15



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Completed, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegamernerd15/pseuds/Animegamernerd15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Shop AU</p><p>Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say f*** you in flower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maguilty Water

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer, I do not own any of the FT characters, the awesome Hiro Mashima does. I only own the plot. *  
> A/N-This was found on Tumblr, and the source- demisexualmerrill

Laxus POV

After being gone for a year and living in the town of Cedar. I finally came home to visit my hometown, Magnolia for the weekend all because I was invited to that wedding. While walking around to gain some familiarity of the new and old stores, Laxus was shopping for a wedding present for his ex-girlfriend Cana Alberona. She was getting married to one of his old associates, the pervy ice princess Gray Fullbuster. Gray and I used to work together at Fairy Tail Firm as their top lawyers.  
Last year, the infamous “demon gang” Tartaros blew up our firm because they knew we were getting too close to their criminal activity. Just as we have put Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart behind bars, Tartaros was too connected and we didn’t see them attack until it was too late. They blew up our council offices and killed members and Magnolia was left in a state of emergency trying to figure out the pieces of their puzzle. Luckily, our other neighboring countries had helped us in our crisis. When they blew our office up, thankfully no one was there but still my grandfather, was saddened to know that his legacy was no one more and he couldn’t bring himself to rebuild our beloved firm again. Which brings me back to my dilemma with my ex-girlfriend Cana, she begged me to take over as partner and rebuild the firm, but in my heart, I knew I was not ready for the responsibility of partnership after being one of their top lawyers.  
Finding work, was tough because we were the only law firm in Magnolia, I literally went to our neighboring firms for jobs but their firms didn’t feel like home. During our time together, I had no idea that when I was off going to work in different areas Gray was coming over to be with her.  
After my success with Grimoire Heart, other firms have made offers for me to join them. I ended up choosing Blue Pegasus because he gave me a position as an associate attorney with the room to grow into partner. Although, I did know the partner personally, Mr. Bob was good friends with my grandfather. I had seen my grandfather and him go against each other in court, all throughout my childhood. He had assured me that if I want to make partner, he wants to see what I can do that. He doesn’t see me as my grandfather’s grandson, he sees me as the individual I am. After hearing Mr. Bob, say all that I felt truly at ease at Blue Pegasus, he not only gave me a job but my team, the Raijinshū. Freed Justine my young protégé in training and my Legal Assistants Bixslow and Evergreen.  
After a year, here I am wondering if my old firm ever got rebuilt. Did Gildarts take over as partner and restart the firm again. I wonder how the gang has been. It’s been a while since I’ve last everyone. I wonder if everyone is going to be at the wedding? 

Juvia POV

While walking, I saw a sign that caught my eyes mainly because it was pink and blue and the store was called “Maguilty Water” and walked inside because hopefully it’ll help give me a good gift. I wondered what kind of store it was because from the outside it looked very colorful. When I walked inside it I saw so many colorful different flowers, smelt so many different scents. A crazy idea occurred to me.  
“Good afternoon, welcome to Maguilty Water, how can Juvia help you"

{I SLAPPED 100,00 jewels on her counter} and stared into her deep blue eyes and asked “How do I say fuck you in flowers?”

“Ano, there’s the Iris, which means message. You can also write your message and we deliver as well.”

“No Iris”

“Can Juvia, ask what they did wrong? Maybe Juvia can think of other flowers if you tell Juvia your story. Flowers have many meanings but to find yours, I would need to know your story. Juvia understands if it is personal, but honestly there is no flowers that represent fuck you.”

“What the hell! I thought at least there would be a flower that meant that. Hopefully you can give me something good to then. My ex-girlfriend Cana, cheated on me with a close friend and is marrying him as well, I don’t know if you know him. 

"He's a stripper by the name of Gray Fullbuster.”

“Juvia knows him quite well, he was her first love but Juvia caught him in bed with Cana-san. Juvia was shocked to learn of his infidelity.”

“I’m sorry, I had no idea he was dating you Juvia.”

“It’s okay, we started dating after Fairy Tail put Phantom Lord & Associates out of business for their ethical violations."

“After staring at her for a couple of minutes, that’s why you seem so familiar to me. Wavy blue hair and eyes that reminds you of the sea, and the only lawyer who talks in the third person, why you’re Lady Juvia, Rain Woman of Phantom Lord. The day you show up for court is always gloomy weather and the opposing team loses against you.”

“Starts chuckling, those days are behind me now. Juvia only grows beautiful flowers and wants to see the sun. No more rain. On the day I lost to Gray-san in court, Juvia finally saw the sun instead of the gloomy rain. Juvia has heard of you too, spiky blonde hair, grey eyes, a lightning bolt scar on his left eye, why you’re Laxus Dreyer, Lightening Beast of Fairy Tail, but now Blue Pegasus. They say, the day you show up for court it’s over like a flash of lightening and the opposing team never knew what hit them."

“Chuckling...Pleasantries aside Lady Juvia, are you also invited to their wedding as well?”

“No Lady Juvia, Juvia is okay. No, Juvia is actually the one who doing their flowers for their wedding. Imagine that. Juvia would have been invited to their wedding but too many of Gray-san’s friends befriended Juvia when we were dating. When they realized found out about his infidelity, they made sure he paid for what he did. Juvia was ready to let go and move forward but they convinced Juvia otherwise. 

“Oh, this is sounding good. Go on, tell me what they did.”

"Juvia didn’t know when it started between them but Juvia noticed little things off about him but every time I asked he made it seem like I was going crazy. All he wanted was fun, all Juvia knew was that Cana-san and Gray-san are friends and go way back. “Erza-san asked Gray-san, about his actions. Gray-san said he wasn’t ready for a committed relationship. After many nights of crying, my friends decided to cheer me up and take me out. My best friend Gajeel-kun slashed his tires on his car, Wendy-san concocted a strange potion, where he could not get it up for two weeks and had to be hospitalized. Levy-san refused to do any legal research for him. Lucy-san, his faithful legal assistant and friend, refused to do any work for him because she told me how an ex-boyfriend once did that to her as well, she would never have thought Gray would do this after hearing her story. My best friend Lisanna-san was the best of them all. Lisanna-san told Gildarts-sama that Cana-san was pregnant with Gray-san’s child. Lisanna showed Gildarts-sama pictures of them walking out of a clinic. Which is why they are getting married very fast. Juvia heard Gildarts-sama did not give his blessing to Gray-san. 

“Laughing his ass off so badly” “You girls sure got balls. It took me forever to even ask Gildarts for his blessing just to date Cana. I never asked for his blessing for marriage.” 

“Juvia has figured out, the perfect flower for you. How does Poison Ivy for your fuck you message and Cumin because it represents infidelity?”

“Works for me. I’ll order two bouquets of Poison Ivy for Gray and another two bouquets of Cumin for Cana, please have it delivered before their wedding ceremony.”

“Juvia is going to be delivering their flowers really early. Juvia can make sure to place them in their separate rooms. Is there anything else, you would like with your delivery”?

“Nope, that would be all. Does the 100,000 jewel cover it?"

“Your total amount altogether is 400,000 jewels but since you gave 100,000 jewels Laxus-san owes 300,000 jewels. Would Laxus-san like to pay cash or charge? 

"ll pay the rest cash.”

“Here’s your receipt Laxus-san, thank you for stopping by Maguilty Water, come by again anytime.”

“Thank you again for your help Lady Juvia” Just as I was heading out I passed by a young pink haired woman, with green eyes wearing wireless beats headphones on her head. I saw her employee shirt that read “Maguilty Water” and the name tag that read Meredy.

“Juvia, I’m back, go take your lunch. When you get back we’ll finish our wedding order.”


End file.
